We have developed a computational procedure to animate the 3-dimensional structure of macromolecular assembly determined by electron cryomicroscopy and computer reconstruction. We use the graphics module of EXPLORER software available in SGI workstation to generate the movie frames, which are then transferred to a PC, compressed via commercial proprietary software and written onto a CD. We have found that the CD is conveniently read with a portable CD player which can be connected to a video projector or TV monitor. We have found that using the animation graphics is an effective means to communicate the complicated macromolecular structures.